Hutan Lagi
by ambudaff
Summary: Missing scene dari bab 34.


**HUTAN LAGI**

A/N: Paragraf yang dicetak _italic_ diambil dari halaman 919-922 Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian, dengan penyesuaian.

**HPHPHP**

_Harry berjalan terus, dan sekarang dia tiba di tepi Hutan, dan dia berhenti._

_Permainan panjang ini telah berakhir, Snitch-nya telah ditangkap, sudah waktunya meninggalkan angkasa..._

_Snitch. Jari-jarinya yang kebas sejenak merogoh-rogoh kantong di lehernya, dan dia menariknya keluar._

_Aku membuka pada penutup._

_Dia menekankan bola emas itu ke bibirnya dan berbisik, "Aku sebentar lagi mati."_

_Batu hitam dengan retakan bergerigi sepanjang tengahnya tergeletak dalam dua belahan Snitch. Harry mengerti. Dia sesungguhnya tidak menjemput mereka: merekalah yang menjemputnya._

_Dia memejamkan matanya, dan memutar batu di dalamnya, tiga kali._

_Gerakan-gerakan pelan di sekitarnya, sosok-sosok rapuh bergerak. Dia membuka mata dan memandang berkeliling._

_James persis sama tinggi dengan Harry. Sirius jangkung dan tampan, dan jauh lebih muda daripada yang pernah dilihat Harry. Lupin juga lebih muda, jauh lebih tidak lusuh, rambutnya lebih tebal dan lebih gelap._

_Senyum Lily yang paling lebar dari semuanya._

"_Kau pemberani sekali."_

_Harry tak bisa bicara. Matanya menatap ibunya._

"_Kau sudah hampir tiba," kata James. "Sudah sangat dekat. Kami sangat ... bangga akan kau."_

"_Aku tak ingin kalian mati," kata Harry. Kata-kata ini muncul di luar kemauannya. "Tak ingin siapapun mati. Aku minta maaf—" dia menyapa Lupin lebih dari yang lain, "Tepat setelah kau punya anak ... Remus, aku menyesal—"_

"_Aku juga menyesal," kata Lupin. "Menyesal aku tidak akan pernah mengenalnya," tetapi dia akan tahu kenapa aku mati dan kuharap dia akan mengerti aku sedang berusaha menciptakan dunia tempat dia bisa menjalani hidup yang lebih berbahagia."_

"Bukan hanya dia yang sedang berusaha," James menengahi, "Kami semua sedang berusaha," tandas James. "Kami semua," katanya menekankan sambil kepalanya menoleh ke kanan, agak lebih ke belakang.

Harry mengikuti arah pandangannya. Sesosok gelap, hitam, terdiam. Mengikuti insting, Harry bergerak ke arah pandangan James. Harry tahu, dia benar. Setengah berlari ia mendekati sosok gelap itu.

Dari dekat, sosok itu tidak gelap. Hanya pakaiannya yang memunculkan kesan gelap, tetapi wajahnya justru memancarkan cahaya, tidak menyilaukan. Tapi menyejukkan. Matanya memancarkan kedamaian.

Harry berhenti hanya dua langkah di depannya.

"Profesor."

"Aku sudah bukan Profesor-mu lagi."

"Bagi saya, Anda akan tetap menjadi Profesor."

Snape menghela napas. Tapi matanya lekat menatap wajah Harry. "Ibumu benar. Kau pemberani sekali."

Harry menggeleng. "Tidak. Anda yang pemberani." Snape sudah akan menyela, tetapi Harry cepat menyambung, "Saya hanya akan melakukan ini sekali. Anda melakukannya berulang kali, _over and over_." Harry menelan ludahnya. "Tak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya Anda lakukan. Semua hanya mencela, menggunjingkan, menghina ... termasuk saya. Menyumpahi, bahkan bermaksud membunuh kalau bisa."

Snape tersenyum getir. "Bukankah aku cukup pandai berakting, kalau begitu?"

Harry terpaksa tersenyum. "Walau Anda tahu begitu banyak resiko, tetap saja Anda lakukan. Anda jauh lebih berani dari yang saya duga."

Snape menghela napas lagi. "Kau tahu untuk apa aku melakukannya."

Harry mengangguk. "Tapi Anda juga tahu apa akibatnya, apa hasilnya bagi dunia! Anda seorang pahlawan!"

Snape menunduk dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Terus terang, tak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku." Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan pandangannya terkunci oleh tatapan Harry.

Kalau saja ia bisa melihat tatapan seperti ini, dipancarkan oleh kedua mata hitam ini saat ia masih hidup, tentu saja cerita akan jadi lain, keluh Harry dalam hati. Pandangan seorang mentor pada muridnya, nyaris sama seperti pandangan Dumbledore padanya.

Sejenak ia merasakan keteduhan, kehangatan. Lalu, "Maukah ... maukah Anda ikut bersama saya?"

Snape mengangguk. Harry tersenyum lega. Tetapi senyum itu lenyap sesaat Snape menambahkan, "Hanya jika mereka menyetujui."

Harry baru menyadari kalau ayah, ibu, Sirius, dan Remus sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Kami senang menerimamu, Sev."

"Satu kekuatan tambahan lagi, agar Harry lebih tegar."

"Lebih baik tambahan satu Slytherin sepertimu, daripada seorang Gryffindor seperti ... seperti ... seperti ... aaaargh!"

Remus menepuk bahu Sirius, "Tidak perlu mengucapkan namanya, Padfoot!"

_Angin dingin yang rasanya muncul dari dalam jantung Hutan mengangkat rambut di dahi Harry. Dia tahu mereka tidak akan menyuruhnya berangkat, bahwa itu haruslah keputusannya sendiri._

"_Kalian akan tetap bersamaku?"_

"_Sampai akhir," kata James._

"_Mereka tak akan melihat kalian?" tanya Harry._

"_Kami bagian darimu," kata Sirius. "Tak kelihatan bagi orang lain."_

Wajah Harry serius, tapi berseri dengan kelima pengiringnya.

**FIN**

kematian dalam cerita tak membuat cerita itu menjadi sad-ending story :P


End file.
